Sugary Sweet and Smutty
by Stardust Raikou
Summary: Three chapters on Peanut Butter Pumpkin (Raincis x Gloyd) smut! YAOI! SMUT! don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Candycanes

"Gloydie! Can you get me a candy cane off the tree?"

Gloyd rolled his eyes and strode over to the tree. "Your wish is my command, oh most fabulous one." He winked and headed back over to the other.

Rancis waited eagerly for the peppermint treat, a devilish plan forming in his head. He snatched the candy right out of his boyfriend's hand, squealing a bit, and made sure Gloyd was watching when he took one slow lick up the peppermint stick. He took a couple more seductive licks, making each more detailed and graphic than the last, before stopping for a second to lick his lips and blush lightly.

Gloyd was totally hypnotized by the blond's actions, heat rising to his cheeks as well as somewhere much lower. Rancis put an oblivious and adorable look on his face, scooting closer to the brunette. "Wanna lick?"

His boyfriend flushed heavily and averted his wanting gaze. "N-No, I'm fine…"

Rancis smiled. "Whatever." He took the straight end of the candy cane into his mouth and sucked on it whilst sliding it in and out. Giving it one last lick, he slipped it out of his mouth slowly and traced his lips with his tongue once more.

Gloyd's pants were sticking up near the crotch, and he was now unable to take his eyes off of the other. He started to tense up, gripping at the couch and trying to restrain himself. The blond's eyelids lowered as he sucked off the piece of candy once again, and the brunette couldn't take it anymore. "OKAY. THAT'S IT!"

"Hmm?" Rancis slightly tilted his head to the side, acting as cute as possible. Gloyd slapped the peppermint stick out of the other's hand and tackled him to the ground. He bit at his own lip gently, torn between taking it slow and guiding Rancis, or turning him on his back and skipping any foreplay to get straight to the fucking. "Pumpkin, what's up?"

Gloyd impatiently slammed his lips onto the others, kissing him passionately. He shoved his tongue straight into Rancis's mouth, pulling more into the kiss. They broke apart and Gloyd stared straight at the blond, and both had eyes hazed with lust. The brunette leaned down to the other's ear, licking the shell and tracing his tongue around and underneath it.

Rancis gasped lightly, his eyes fluttering closed as his boyfriend moved down his neck, leaving soft kisses on his sensitive skin. He moved one hand over to Rancis's belt buckle and didn't think twice before undoing the buckle and slipping it out of the loops. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, stripping the blond of his lower garments, all but his orange, yellow, and white candy-corn-colored briefs.

Gloyd paused to get a good look at the themed underwear and felt his face grow hot. Rancis blushed a dark crimson and hungrily gazed at the other. "You should see what's written on the butt."

Gloyd looked surprised, realizing that his boyfriend had been planning for this. "Wh-What does it say?"

Rancis got on all fours and flaunted his ass, wiggling it slightly as if he was taunting the brunette to 'come and get it'.

Gloyd felt the bulge in his pants grow larger and more constricted against the tight prison as he read what the tiny briefs said: "Property of Gloyd" in large sparkly letters. "Holy shit. You have no idea how turned on I am by that."

Rancis sat back on his knees and winked at the other. "I know~"

Gloyd moved forward, caressing the blond's cheek and slowly laying him flat on the ground again, as well as slipping one hand underneath Rancis's shirt. He brought the shirt over the boy's head and tossed it off to the side.

Rancis tugged at his love's shirt, pouting slightly and whining. "No fair! You're fully clothed and I'm only in my panties!"

The pumpkin boy chuckled when his love referred to briefs as 'panties', but removed his shirt and pants anyways. He lowered himself back down to peck his lover's forehead before moving back to attacking the peanut butter boy's neck with kisses and nips.

"G-Gloyd~" Rancis moaned as the brunette bit down softly on his sensitive skin and started to suck, leaving a mark to claim the other as his own.

After the making the mark red enough, he moved on to the collarbone. Rancis's hands rested on Gloyd's lower back, only his nails were adding pressure.

Gloyd raised his head and smirked at the other, whose eyes were half-lidded and hazy with a dark blush staining his cheeks. He tangled his hands into Rancis's hair and pulled him in for a rough, clumsy kiss, tongues dancing together and rubbing up against each other.

"Mmm~" Rancis raised his hips slightly, but one of Gloyd's hands had pushed them back down when he broke the kiss. "Not yet, Buttercup."

The same hand trailed up Rancis's chest, stopping to draw small circles around one of the blond's nipples. Gloyd shifted his head down and without warning took the other nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking around it. He rubbed the other one, moving it between his fingers and massaging it up and down.

"Nngh-" Rancis shut his eyes tightly for a few seconds, enjoying the pure pleasure. "AH! Oh Gloydie~ yes!"

Gloyd hummed, vibrating the pec in his mouth and switched to the other rosy bud, nipping at it. He could sense the blond getting anxious and lifted him upwards, bringing him to his knees once more. Now he had stopped his 'treatment' on Rancis, and was being gazed at with very hungry eyes. "Gloyd… Now it's your turn.~"

Rancis bended over, hooking his fingers around the band of Gloyd's briefs and lowered them down over the bulge to reveal the brunette's hardened member. He blew a hot breath over the head and noticed a bead of precum at the tip. His tongue slipped out of his mouth as he shyly licked the bead of cum off the top.

Gloyd groaned at the slightest touch from Rancis and dug his fingers into the carpet on either side of him. The blond brought his tongue to the bottom underside of Gloyd's dick and took one long lick upwards, getting back up to the head again. He put just the tip into his mouth, tracing his tongue around it and sucking off only the top.

After a few moments of sucking, he leaned his head back to really soak in the taste. He blushed and smiled brightly, eyes shining with want as he moved forward again, taking almost the full member in his mouth. As if on instinct, he placed on hand on the base of Gloyd's cock, and the other went to fondle the balls.

Gloyd was panting and his eyes were shut tight as he moved his hands to grip Rancis's head. "Oh gosh. Rancis~"

Rancis sucked harder and started to rub the exposed parts of the dick with his one hand.

"Rancis- I think… I think I'm gonna–" too late. The blond mouth was full with the brunette's seed, as well as some getting all over his face and in his hair. He swallowed the large amount in his mouth and smirked, wiping the rest of the cum of his cheeks and chin.

Gloyd was extremely red, still recovering from the blow job, and tugged Rancis's fancy 'panties' off in one swift motion.

"Ahh!~" Rancis gasped at the cool air on his now exposed member. His lover pulled him on top of his lap, and both gasped when their dicks brushed against each other. "Gloyd~" The blond whined and moaned when Gloyd dragged him down on top of him and their cocks rubbed together once more. "Ah! Gloyd, please~ do that again~"

The brunette bit his lip and thrusted upwards to collide with the other. "Oh! Again!" Gloyd thrusted up again and Rancis thrusted downwards in time to meet his lover with pressure and force. They kept going like this, slamming into each other's members, getting harder and harder.

"Rancis!" Gloyd groaned and took a firm hold on the other's bum, adding more pressure when they ground together.

"Gloyd, I'm about to– I'm gonna—" They both cried out in ecstasy as they released their seed on to each other. Rancis collapsed onto the brunette's chest, whimpering slightly and panting.

"So I'm guessing," Gloyd stated between heavy deep breaths. "That you're not gonna be able to continue."

"Shut… Up…" Rancis tried to calm his heart rate, the heat from his body melding with Gloyd's.

Gloyd grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over is lover and him. "You should really get some rest."

"Way ahead of you." Rancis curled closer, resting his head onto the other's chest and hearing their heart beats beat together in perfect timing.

Gloyd kissed the top of the other's head through the now extremely messy mop of hair and snuggled up as well. "Love you."

Rancis yawned and curled closer, mumbling. "Love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Gloyd took Rancis's hand and kissed it softly. "Close your eyes~"

Rancis pouted, but did so anyways as his boyfriend led him carefully in front of the door to his bedroom. He peeked one eye open and looked around curiously, pausing to gaze at Gloyd who had already half-entered the room. "Wait here for just a minute, and no peeking."

Rancis waited impatiently outside the door, tapping his feet and wondering aloud to no one in particular. "I mean, why would he even make me close my eyes if he was going to hide behind that dumb door anyways?" He banged his fists on the door, groaning at how long he was taking in there. "Uggghhh, what the hell?"

"One second! Wait.. Okay, you can come in now!"

"Finally." Rancis pushed open the door without any hesitation and gaped at the sight. There, draped out across the bed, was Gloyd. But, he was only wearing one thing: a tight pair of orange briefs with "Rancis's" spelled out across the butt in the style of the Reese's logo. His hair was messy, but tossed to the side in a drop-dead gorgeous way, and his lips were slightly pursed, his cheeks giving off a light red-orange glow, and his bedroom eyes sparked when they met the other's.

"Hot damn…" Rancis's almost bugged out of his head, and his mouth shot open. Taking a few steps closer and closer until he met the edge of the bed.

"Aren't you gonna unwrap me?~"

Rancis climbed into the bed as Gloyd sat up and looped his arms around the other's neck. The blond was slightly off, his brain not computing that there was an incredibly sexy and almost naked boy in his arms trying to seduce him. "That depends, are you my present?"

Gloyd didn't need to respond, he laid down fully on his back and dragged the other down with him. Hesitant at first, Rancis leaned forward to close the gap between their lips, inviting the brunette into a slow and sweet broke apart, still only inches away with their noses touching.

"Rancis?" Gloyd looked deep into the crystal blue eyes, his voice barely audible.

"Y-Yeah?" Rancis responded, but louder than the other.

"My gift to you is that… I'm bottoming tonight. You can do whatever you want to me." the brunette pecked him sweetly and leaned back, waiting for any reaction from his boyfriend.

The blond was dumbstruck. Gloyd never bottomed! He blinked for a few seconds, but then pulled Gloyd upwards and slammed their lips together. His eyes shut tightly and started to ghost one of his hands up the other's bare chest. The boy beneath him arched up of the bed slightly into the touch.

Rancis was hesitant and confused, trying to think of anything that Gloyd ever did to please him. Shyly, he nibbled at the other's bottom lip, causing him to gasp and shift his weight. Rancis's tongue slithered out into the boy's mouth, tasting the sweet candy corn and pumpkin pie. Their tongues tangled together, sliding up against each other and adding much more emotion and passion to the kiss.

Rancis broke them apart and trailed his tongue down Gloyd's cheek to his jaw, and then down to the neck. He started to plant kisses softly on all of the exposed skin.

After kissing a particular spot he heard a low moan and whine come from the brunette's throat. He seemed surprised that such a girlish noise could come from his boyfriend, so he kissed the spot again, only this time he licked around it, darting his tongue in and out. Gloyd groaned louder and bit down on his bottom lip, trying to stop the noise from coming out. Rancis scraped his teeth down, kissing it once more and nuzzling it.

"R-Rancis ooooohh~"

Rancis smirked, liking how Gloyd moaned out his name. He started to nip and bite at the sensitive skin, nibbling at it and lifting one of his hands up Gloyd's chest, his fingers drawing small shapes on the boy's sides.

"Buttercup… How'd you get sooo~oooo good at this?" Gloyd panted out, almost in desperation that his lover would just continue this all night. He could get so hard just from this. Rancis did a wonderful job in the role of seme, causing the brunette to screw holding back his cries of pleasure. He moaned out Rancis's name again and rested his hands on the other's back, gripping and lifting up his shirt.

Rancis smiled, his hot breath tingling the pumpkin boy's neck. He finally got to the good part and bit down on the spot, sucking hard to bring a multicolored bruise to the surface of Gloyd's neck.

"Oh fuck, Rancis~"

The peanut butter boy sucked even harder and held the pumpkin boy down. He finally released his hold and admired his mark on the neck. Kissing it one more time, he trailed down the other's chest now.

Gloyd's rosy nipples perked up when Rancis started to move them between his delicate fingers, and then shifted down take nip one and roll it lightly between his teeth.

Rancis sat up suddenly and stripped of his shirt, as well as undid his pants and slipped them off. He left a few wet kisses on Gloyd's stomach, but then hooked his fingers at the waist line of the orange designer briefs, pulling them right off.

Gloyd blushed madly under the wanting gaze of the blond, his own dick standing up straight, tall, and incredibly hard. Rancis leaned down to lick the very tip of the boy's member and circled his tongue around the head. As always, he only sucked the top part of the growing arousal into his mouth first.

"Ahh, oh sugar…ohhhh~"

Rancis continued to suck the other off, then moved the cock deeper into his mouth. He started to bob his head and moved one hand up and down the base of his member. His tongue traced along the underside and sucked harder.

"Son of a sugardaddy! Ohhhh Rancis, nngh!"

Gloyd had restrained himself from grabbing at Rancis's hair to pull him in more. Instead, he thrusted upwards into the other's mouth, groaning and gasping at the wet and warm heat around his dick. The blond held forced his hips back down, and continued pleasing his boyfriend. "Oh gosh, Rancis I'm gonna–"

Rancis pulled his head away and smirked at the whining noises coming from his boyfriend. "Now don't finish too early. I still have plenty planned for you~"

"Fuck Rancy, why'd you stop!?" Gloyd whimpered, panting and sweating from the enormous pressure in his body.

"Mmm, But Gloydie, we haven't gotten to the best part yet~" Rancis moved up to sweetly kiss Gloyd's forehead and reached off to the side, grabbing a bottle of chocolate smelling lube off the side table of the bed. He poured it out on his hand, spreading some on three of his fingers. "Now, this'll feel pretty uncomfortable at first."

Rancis lifted up Gloyd's hips slightly with one hand and circled his entrance with one finger before inserting it.

"Oh, FUCK! What the hell, man?" Gloyd cringed, shifting uncomfortably and gritting his teeth.

"Oh calm down, it's totally worth it." He circled the digit around, then took it out and inserted the second finger with it. He shoved those in further, doing his best to prepare the brunette for what was about to come. After inserting the third digit, he scissored and stretched out Gloyd, who was still flinching from the uncomfortableness.

"Why do you like this so- HOLY LIVING FUCK! Oh shit, Rancis, hit that again!"

Rancis smirked and shoved his fingers into Gloyd's prostate once more. The brunette arched and shot his mouth open, moaning louder than ever. "Don't stop~ holy shit, that's ooohhh"

He removed his fingers from the other and spread his legs wider. He pushed off his own 'panties' and squirted more lube onto his palm. Wincing slightly, he slicked off his own hardened member, pumping it a few times before lifting up the other's legs upwards and placing them on either side of the blond's waist. He set his cock right in front of the boy's virgin entrance.

Gloyd gasped as the head was firmly pushed in and panted, gripping the sheets next to him. Rancis took a deep breath and shoved in all the way, wincing at how tight the other was. "Fucking shit. You're so tight, uugh." He groaned at the heat of the brunette's body around him and bit his lip, his eyes shut tight in discomfort and his body visibly shaking.

Gloyd cracked one eye open, licking his lips once and rolled his hips into the other. "Just… Move, already."

Rancis gasped and stared down into the lust-filled eyes of his boyfriend. He squeaked at the movement of their hips together. Swallowing hard, the blond pulled out and shoved back in. Both boys moaned out at the warm sensation from the touch of each other's moist skin colliding together. Rancis pulled out again and thrusted back in, each time getting quicker.

Gloyd cried out as Rancis hit his sweet spot and grabbed at the sheets tighter. "Ooohh~"

His boyfriend pounded into him faster, staying in the same position to hit that spot over and over again, and each time the pumpkin boy cried out louder and louder. The heat from their bodies pooled together as they thrusted into each other. "Gloydie~ you feel so good!"

Gloyd was panting, completely red and out of breath. The pain was totally worth this kind of pleasure. "F-Faster! Oh fuck yes!"

Rancis shoved in fast and with as much force as he could, leaning down to capture the other in a rough kiss. Their tongues tangled with plenty of emotion and wanting, and Gloyd rolled his hips harder and more in time with the blond's thrusts. "Ah, Rancis!"

"Mmm! That's it Gloyd, say my name. Scream it."

Gloyd arched his back, raising higher off the sheets. "RANCIS~" The pressure was released, he came all over their chests and collapsed back down onto the bed, gasping for air.

Rancis felt the other's insides clamp down on him as he released inside the boy, filling him with his warm seed. He, too, collapsed onto the brunette below him, exhausted.

They regained their breath just enough for the blond to pull himself fully out of his lover and rolled over next to him. "Oh gumdrop, Gloyd. That's was so good."

Gloyd turned his head and smiled at the other, still breathing heavily. "You know, I might like bottoming every once in a while."

Rancis grinned and pulled himself closer to his boyfriend, cuddling up and laying his head on the other's chest, listening to their rapid heartbeats in time with one another.

"So don't you want me to be the one to cuddle up to you? After all, you are the dominant one tonight~"

Rancis shook his head slightly and cuddled more. "No way, I'm never giving up this position for post-sex cuddling. It's too good~"

Gloyd chuckled a bit and grabbed a nearby blanket, pulling it over them. He kissed the top of the other's head and gazed at the now passed out boy in his arms. "Love you, Rancis. Merry Christmas."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Raaaancis!"

Rancis's head shot up, turning to stare at the pumpkin racer, who was making his way over, and stood up fully from where he was kneeling next to his kart. "What do you want, Gloyd?"

Gloyd snickered, leaning his back on the Kit Kart, and gazed at his boyfriend lovingly, but with a slight devilish glint in his chocolate brown eyes. "Nothing."

Rancis stared him down for a few moments, but finally turned around to grab his helmet off the ground, bending all the way over. Gloyd chuckled silently and leaned in, placing a firm hold on the boy's ass and pinching softly.

The peanut butter racer squeaked and straightened back up, blushing madly. He turned around, fuming with anger, only to be grabbed loosely around the waist and pulled into a passionate kiss by Gloyd. Acting on pure instinct, he reached up to deepen the kiss by wrapping hus arms aroung the other's neck, as well as adding more pressure to push him back against the kart more and gasping softly when their crotches brushed together.

Gloyd smirked and reached back down to grope Rancis's bum again, enjoying the squeaks and moans that were being added to their make-out.

Suddenly, Rancis switched their positions so that he was up against the Kit Kart, both boys groaning once again when they grinded together. Gloyd's hands started to creep underneath the blond's shirt, his fingers tracing the sensitive skin, giving goosebumps and chills, all while massaging his lips tenderly with his boyfriend's.

Rancis moaned softly and moved into the other's gentle touch with care before breaking the kiss and staring longingly into Gloyd's eyes. "We should continue this inside~"

Gloyd smiled and affectionately leaned his forehead against the other's, pecking him sweetly and taking his hand to lead him inside the peanut butter racer's large, mansion-like home.

Out of nowhere, Rancis had a sudden burst of excitement and started dragging Gloyd behind him, straight to the master bedroom. Quickly making sure the door was locked behind them, he then tackled his boyfriend to the bed, pinning him down.

Gloyd stared up, dazed and confused for a second, but then narrowed his eyes. "Oh no way. I am NOT bottoming. That was a one time deal."

Rancis ignored him, shifting down to capture his lips in a brief kiss. He pulled away and gazed lustfully at the boy below. "I may be topping, but you're the one dominating."

"Wh-what?"

"You'll see~" the blond forced him back into another kiss, easily getting the focus back on himself.

Yet again, Gloyd's hands found their way to Rancis' s backside, gripping it firmly and adding more pressure.

Rancis gasped, reaching his hands to pull at the other's shirt and lifiting it upwards, doing his best to remove it.

Gloyd hastily stripped of it, as well as removed the blond racer's, and started to nip at the exposed skin on his neck, grinding upwards and slamming Rancis's hips down.

"Ah! Oh, Gllooooydd~"

Rancis sat all the way up and trailed his delicate fingers down Gloyd's chest to his pants, unbuttoning them and his own before blushing in embarrassment for what he himself was wearing. "Oh fuck… I forgot I was wearing these."

Gloyd cast his eyes down to the other's crotch and felt the blood immediately rush to his face. The only thing stopping Rancis's dick from being fully exposed was a thin pair of lacey, girly panties. He kept staring. Rancis actually looked really…hot in those, and his embarrassed blush was making him look even more vulnerable.

The boy on top squirmed a bit under the wanting gaze. "Sh-shut up! They're just more comfortable, that's all. Gob, this is so embarrassing!" He started whining, blushing like crazy.

"I think they look good on you."

"R-Really?"

"Definitely." Gloyd pulled him back down after shaking off his pants. The tips of his ears turned a bright red-orange shade as he saved the mental image of Rancis Fluggerbutter in only knee socks and a pair of lace panties, completely flushed and ready to be fucked.

After a small roll of the hips, their foreplay started up again. Rancis's hands found their way to the bulge in Gloyd's briefs, and he started to massage through the fabric, earning groans from the brunette. He hooked his fingers on the hem of the briefs and dragged them down, brushing over the tip of the growing arousal.

Rancis's eyes grew wider when he caught sight of Gloyd's erect cock, almost as if he had just been given a treat from the candy store, and took one long, slow lick up the underside of Gloyd's dick. He licked his lips sweetly, and kissed the tip very softly.

"Stop teasing…"

Rancis giggled quietly and got right back to business, engulfing most of the cock in his mouth and started sucking. His fingers teased and slid across the brunette's inner thigh, and his head started to bob, mouth moving up and down the hardened member, coating it with his tongue.

"Hhhngh~" Gloyd whined and gasped at the wet heat around him and lazily gripped one hand in the blond's hair, but Rancis pulled away.

There was a small trail of spit leading from his lips to Gloyd's dick. He flushed and gingerly wiped the trail from his mouth, then turned his lusty gaze at Gloyd. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Gloyd's hair was matted against his forehead, and his body was almost drenched in sweat.

Rancis took a few deep breaths, removing his panties before raising himself highed on his knees, over the erect member, and lowered himself down on to it, gasping loudly and gritting his teeth as it was shoved all the way in.

"Oh fuck!" He whimpered, bit his lip, and cried out, tears threatening to fall. His lip quivered and trembled, but soon he had enough strength to raise himself again and push back down.

Grunting and groaning, Gloyd rolled his hips into the other.

"Mmm… Gloydie~" Rancis's desperate whines filled the room, and he rose up again and pounded down on Gloyd, eyes widening.

"OOHhhh! Yes!" His voice cried out louder as he shoved back down and hit his sweet spot once more.

Gloyd felt like he was burning up when he grabbed hold of Rancis's hip, thrusting upwards in time with his lover. Their bodies meshed together in a steady, yet quick rhythm, and the heat in the room was starting to become unbearable for both boys.

Gloyd cracked one eye open when he felt Rancis's hands rest on top of his and squeeze hard. He squeezed back, and Rancis's eyes opened up, only to be half-lidded and glazed.

They shared a love filled gaze until the blond's face squished together and his eyes shut tight. "Oh GLOYD!~" He cried out, voice filling the whole house as he released his seed all over Gloyd, some even getting on the boy's face and hair. The brunette released inside him after a few more thrusts and caught him just as he was collapsing from exhaustion.

Gloyd carefully pulled himself out of the boy atop him and laid him gently next to his side. Hugging him sweetly to his chest, the pumpkin racer pecked his boyfriend's forehead and cuddled in, trying to make Rancis as comfortable and relaxed as possible. "Geez, ButterCup, what's with you and those positions?" He chuckled a bit and reached for a nearby blanket to cover them.

"Fuck off. You liked it." After a few more deep breaths, Rancis gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek. "And it's definitely worth it."

Gloyd snickered once more and curled up closer to his boyfriend as they drifted off into a deep, peaceful slumber.


End file.
